Summaries
'''Chapter 1''' In the book right now we have ralph and Piggy walking around and they find a shell and they start to blow it and it makes this funny noise. After blowing it for a while a group of people in fancy clothes that look like dresses come up to them and ask why they blow it. After meeting all of them they say they need a leader and Ralph becomes leader and takes over the group and he tells them we need to see if this is an island and find away to escape. '''Chapter 2''' They are claiming the island and as their there they know they might be there for awhile so they split up and hunt. As there were hunting they take piggy's glasses and use to make fire. Than piggy gets mad cause they are taking his glasses. '''Chapter 3''' Jack and simon are build the shelters for everyone so they can have a place to live. The only problem is that they are the only ones working on it and no one is helping. Than Jack comes over and talks to him about trying to signal help. Jack and Ralph don't get along really one because one wants to hunt the other one wants to get out of there and live. As they were trying to make the fire bigger they noticed that the little boy was missing. '''Chapter 4''' They are starting to make a schedule in the day. Later in the book people are starting to missing. They start to fear that the snake thinky would kill them at night. Jack is having a problem because he has not had meat yet so he really just wants to kill a pig. But when the hunters are not going huntin because they want to play or swim. After a while piggy gets slapped and his glasses break by Jack. '''Chapter 5''' Ralph makes a speech and lays down some rules. Ralph thinks that they could be the only people on this island. Piggy is not being a loving character that everyone wants to be with they are mad at him for saying if Jack was leader that they would not be leaving this Island. Than they decided that Jack should not be leader so they keep Ralph to be the one in charge. '''Chapter 6''' In the book right now the twins are walking around and spot the bestie and they make the fire go bigger. Than they run to ralph and ask them what to do. So they sleep and wait till the morning then they go after the bestie and try to take it down. So they go on to a area were Ralph hasn't been and they look for the bestie and they can find it. So they keep going up to the top of the mountain. '''Chapter 7''' Ralph really looks at how dirty he is and wishes he could take a real bath with soap and cut his hair. Simon tells ralph that he thinks he will get back safely. Ralph of cause does not believe him but simon just repeats it for him. A bore then comes running in and ralph throws a spear right at his snout and hits him. Sadly the creature gets away. The group then decides to go back out and hunt for the beast again. By the time they get to the mountain it's almost night time and they agreed someone needs to let piggy know they will be home after dark. Simon walks back down to the huts alone. The rest of the group goes on. By the time it is dark they come to a platform to feast on. Ralph, Jack and Roger go up the mountain to look for the beast. while they are walking up the mountain Roger and Ralph stop while Jack walks up further. When Jack comes back he says he found something. all three walk up and Ralph starts to Freak out. (The beast is a dead airmen caught in a parachute) '''Chapter 8'''